Biley
by Fue97
Summary: Riley was always wrong about Ben's feeling towards her , could she be this time wrong again? This is my Ben and Riley one shot. Hope you like it. x


**A/N: Hi Guys! This is my first Baby Daddy Fanfiction.**

**I like Ben and Riley together. So here's my one shot about them.**

**I don't own baby daddy.**

**Please Comment & Review and let me know your opinion. I appreciate them all. xoxo**

_Riley P.O.V_

I thought I gave up on Ben...I mean having a huge crush on him and he don't even notice. I think he's now with Megan , not quite sure , I didn't see her lately.

But stupid Ben made me think about him lately , mainly after helping me in my Bar exam , I think that's cute. It isn't Ben's nature , he's just trying to be a good friend.

Anyway, I was now at his door , I suppose to be watching Emma today.

''Oh,hey Riley'' Ben said holding Emma

''Ben...Hi'' I found myself tripping , I focus on Emma ''Heeeey princess'' I said taking her from Ben carefully.

''Okay I must go now , if you need anything call me okay!'' Ben exclaimed getting his wallet and before he go , he bend to kiss Emma's forehead and what I didn't expect , I found him kissing my cheek , I frozed for seconds ''Bye'' He said closing the door behind him.

_He gave me this feeling of a scene of married couple , holding our daughter and he kissing us goodbye before leaving for work. Really sweet feeling._

I was distracted by Emma's crying ''You wanna eat princess?'' I made this baby face she loves.

_Ben P.O.V_

What did I just do!? Kissing Riley! I just had this sweet feeling , I don't know what is it. She's my friend...only my friend. If I dated her I would mess up everything and I would lose her. No No I can't let this happen.

_Forget it Ben!_ The voice inside my head speaked.

_Riley P.O.V_

Ben's shift ended about an hour ago and he's late. I begin worrying , where is he now?! His phone is closed , Danny and Tucker at a party and Bonnie on a date with some guy I can't even pronounce his name. Emma is sleeping. What should I do?

I hear the door opening ''Beeeeeen finally! where have you been?! Are you okay? You got me so worried!''

He didn't answered and he kept moving closer , I start tripping again ''uhhh Emma slept finally and and I got worried you were...uhh..late and Danny and Tucker...were..I didn't know who to call...your...your phone was closed and '' He cut me off actually he cut my tripping off he put his hands around my waist and kissed me. Butterflies , Fireworks started and I felt like a high school girl being kissed by her prince in the prom.

I like it...I like it alot.

He rested his forehead on mine ''I know I wasn't supposed to do this , but I was think about that lately , I know I might mess up and that what was preventing me from making any moves , but then I called Danny to take his advice I know that's stupid , but he told me something that helped me to be here with you tonight , apparently in school a fat girl called Riley had a huge crush on me and she used to express it by hitting me and after some years she was a beautiful young woman helping me with my daughter and still has all those feelings , but I was so dumb to even notice''

I was shocked , embaressed , but Ben continued.

''Today I figured out that I like you more than a friend , I like your smile , I like your kind heart , I like how you trip when I'm around , I noticed that lately'' he winked to me '' I like how you take care of Emma , you're gonna ba a great mother and I was hoping if we can start with a date and take things slowly , what do you think?'' Ben asked a little nervous.

I blushed '' This is the sweetest thing I've ever heard'' I chuckled

''So, I can take this as a yes?'' Ben waited in excitement

I nodded ''yes''

''Yaaaaaay'' Ben hugged me and spins me , while I was giggling.

''Let's go'' Ben said kissing me quickly

''Where?!'' I asked confused

''To our first date'' Ben winked

''Really!'' I blushed ''Wait! what about Emma?''

''Danny and Tucker are on there way , they'll take care for Emma'' Ben smirked

_I couldn't believe what just happened , I was this moment the happiest girl on earth , I know we will have ups and downs , but what I was sure about that this date I'll never forget because it was what I was dreaming about for years. Me and Ben Wheeler together._


End file.
